


Visiting Mama Rhodes

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Iron Dad & Spider Son [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mama rhodes loves all her kids, Superfamily (Marvel), everyone also loves her, this happens a little bit before the whole I am Iron Man thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: Tony decided that it was time to visit Mama Rhodes. After all Peter needs to visit his grandmother more often.





	Visiting Mama Rhodes

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another story of Iron Dad, with his cute son. Also I decided to change my name, since I felt it didn't fit this blog anymore. I used to be Yuki_no_Utsukushisa.
> 
> Also I hope you guys like this story, and please remember English is not my first language.

Tony was feeling nervous; it was not a new feeling for him. And out of the many things to be nervous about, the major one was seeing Mama Rhodes again.

After everything that happened with Obie, she insisted more on him visiting her. Mostly she wanted to see Peter after not seeing him for almost six months.

So he called Rhodey, and both of them made plans of the three of them visiting Rhodey’s mom.

She only met Peter briefly when he first got him, and what happen to his mom and step-father.

He also called Peter’s aunt and uncle to let them know that he was taking Peter to visit a few close friends.

He promised them that they would be back in a week or two.

He knew that Rhodey’s mom would be very happy to see them. Ever since he met the Rhodes family, he was treated as another family member.

When his parents suffer their horrible car accident, the Rhodes family was there to give him moral support. They even let him live with them for a couple of months.

He stayed with them until he felt ready enough to face the world and media about what happen to his parents.

He always felt happy being with them, so having Peter meets them also got him very excited.

Right now they were at his private jet; Rhodey was sleeping on one of the seats with Peter also sleeping on top of his chest.

Rhodey always made fun of him that Peter got the Stark ‘cuddling’ gene. Peter only falls asleep if he is hugging something. This is something Tony used to do a lot during MIT. Usually it was one of his many pillows.

When he notices that they were about to land, he stood up so he could wake Rhodey up.

With a yawn, Rhodey slowly started to wake up. Holding Peter closer, that way he wouldn’t slip from his grasp.

“Is your mom here to pick us up?”

“Yeah, I tried to talk her out of it. But she kept insisting on wanting to see us land.”

Slowly, Tony grabbed Peter off Rhodey’s chest. Letting his friend wake up.

Holding Peter, he check to see if he didn’t had a dirty diaper. Changing both his diaper and clothes, Tony smiled at his work.

“There, now you look more handsome.” Tony said at the sleeping baby.

“I’m sure mom wouldn’t care if he only wears a diaper.”

“If I do that, she is going to scold me for letting Peter get cold.”

“Tony! Rhodey!”

As Rhodey was about to say something, both adults look up when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

Out of the distance, they saw a figure walking to where they are.

“Mom! You shouldn’t be here by yourself; your knee is still injured.”

“Oh stop it; you sound exactly like your father and sister.” 

Tony smiled when he saw son and mother argue. It felt really good to be back.

Soon enough, Peter started to get fussy in his arms. He was starting to get angry as they were not moving.

That made the Rhodes looks up, and saw Mama Rhodes smiling when she saw them.

“Tony, it’s good to see you again. Peter is getting bigger too.” She kissed Tony’s cheek, as she caressed Peter’s hair.

“Mrs. Rhodes-“

“Oh Tony, I told you many times to call me mama.” She interrupted him softly.

“M-mama, this is my son Peter Parker.” Tony said while blushing. “Look Peter, this is your grandmother, Roberta Rhodes.”

He held Peter up, so Mama Rhodes would be able to grab Peter. That’s when he noticed that she started crying, and cooing softly at Peter she kissed his forehead.

“What a handsome boy, you look exactly like your dad.”

Soon Tony also started to cry, and hugged both Mama Rhodes and Peter tightly. And seconds later he feels Rhodey’s arms hugging them.

It felt good to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Tony is very emotional at the end, this story happens after the whole Obie betrayal. So he still feels very sensitive.
> 
> It might take me a while to make Peter meet the other Avengers. If you guys have any ideas on what to write, I would love to hear them.
> 
> Also I did a few changes on the first story. I decided for Tony to keep Peter a secret, so no ones knows that he was a son. That way no one can kidnapped his son.


End file.
